Just Don't Leave
by pseudonymous ghostwriter
Summary: Matthew is dead; but Gilbert can't let go.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Tick…tock…tick…tock, the pendulum of the grandfather clock swung back and forth with regularity.

"That will be all for today." A grave looking man heavily stated as he took another drag of his cigar before puffing out a cloud of smoke that obstructing his face. He shifted his attention to the man lying down on his couch and frowned. The man had been a renowned psychologist by trade helping solve enigmatic cases around the country in his heyday. Now, the man prefers a simpler existence and decided to settle down in a small town in southeastern Ontario. However, he never expected a complicated case such as this. In all honesty this might be his hardest case, since his globetrotting days.

"Are you sure about that doc?" the man's patient sarcastically asked.

The doctor ignored the tone of his voice and instead took another long slow drag before letting out a puff of smoke, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, thanks again for everything doc." the man's voice seemed to mock him, but he's seen his patient's sardonic and growling nature, so he thought nothing of it.

The older gentleman simply nodded and showed him the door. The man walked out before he clicked the door shut. The doctor stared out of his window, contemplating his enigmatic patient, he watched carefully as his patient walked out of the entrance and into a waiting car. The doctor sighed; his brother's been picking him up from his appointments every day. It's not that his patient can't drive; it's more of a trust issue, ever since the accident…

The man bowed his head and walked away from the window, he grabbed the manila folder on his desk and carefully leafed through it. His fingers ghosting over the files. "Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt, Age: 21, Hair colour: white, Eye colour: red, no history of psychological issues." The doctor stroked his long black ponytail before scrawling out some personal notes on his file, _a psychologically affected man,_ _closing himself from others through anger. Needs more work getting him to talk about what happened. _He quickly inspected his file before closing it. He stretched briefly before remarking, "That's enough for today. I can always come back to this case tomorrow." And with that, he placed his cigar butt on the ashtray, placed the folder on his briefcase, picked up his coat and left his office.

* * *

Ludwig took a long drag of his cigar as he leaned against his rusty sedan. He's driven the same car passed down by his father eight years ago and has grown fond of it. He gazed up and watched his brother slowly walk down the cobblestone steps.

Gilbert walked up in front of his brother and frowned. Ludwig threw his cigarette to the concrete and extinguished it with the sole of his shoes. Gilbert walked around his brother and entered their car.

Ludwig looked unsurely at his brother, "Gil?" he asked.

"Drive." Gilbert's voice hardened. Buckling himself up, he crossed his arms and waited for Ludwig to enter the car.

Sighing to himself, Ludwig entered the car. He looked tentatively to the man beside him, "How was it?"

"Same as usual." Gilbert responded.

"Is that it?" Ludwig asked as he turned the key and the old car sputtered to life.

"If you want to know, I just lied there and stared at the ceiling fan for an hour." Gilbert replied sarcastically.

"You didn't talk about anything else?" Ludwig asked as he turned the car back on the road.

"No, and besides, why do you want to know?" Gilbert's was clearly signalling for West to drop the topic.

Ludwig was getting frustrated. For the past six months Gilbert's been pulling off this angry façade and Ludwig's getting sick of it. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm concerned about you. Or maybe because we've watched you sulk for the past six months. Or maybe because you've been put on a suicide watch twice already. Or, maybe..." Ludwig's control was slipping, but he can't hold it back, not any more.

"I didn't ask for you to dote on me, Ludwig." Gilbert spat back.

"I don't need for your permission, I'm your damn brother, I can dote on you however the hell I want!" Ludwig screamed back.

"I don't need this crap." Gilbert silently retorted.

The two sat in silence, with nothing but the empty country road stretching before them, evergreen trees on both sides. "Let's just get home, so we can talk about this." Ludwig calmly stated, attempting to restore some civility.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh yes there is. There is a lot to talk about." Ludwig retorted.

Gilbert shook his head, "I don't need this." and began to open the car door.

"Gilbert, what the hell are you doing?" Alarm seeping into Ludwig's voice.

"Stop the car, I want out."

Ludwig growled, "No." .

"I said, stop the car." Gilbert's voice was slowly rising.

"I said, no." Ludwig firmly responded.

Gilbert was losing his patience. Losing control of his emotions, he grabbed the steering wheel and tried to swerve it on the shoulder, "I said stop the friggin car!" he yelled.

Ludwig was stunned, he tried to wrest back control of the car, "Dammit Gilbert let go." Ludwig's voice strained.

"Then park it on the damn shoulder." Gilbert commanded, the car was swerving from lane to lane as the two fought for dominance over the wheel.

"Or what, you'll kill someone again." Ludwig snapped back. Gilbert's eyes widened, letting go of the wheel he stared at Ludwig with disbelief written on his face.

The two sat in silence, Ludwig's words still echoing in Gilbert's mind.

"Gilbert I'm..." Ludwig started.

Gilbert shook his head. He quickly opened the door and ran out.

Ludwig slammed his hands on the wheel, "Damn it. No, Gilbert I didn't mean it."

But Gilbert didn't look back and ran deep into the evergreen forest.

"Gil, come back!"

* * *

**So, should this story be continued or not? Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
